


They Had Each Other And That Was Enough

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bad Parenting, Boys In Love, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: After taking care of a problem at the ministry, a small battle with some leftover death eaters, Harry is haunted by his past upbringing. Draco doesn't understand what's bothering his boyfriend, but will do what he can to help his love.





	They Had Each Other And That Was Enough

Their day had began simple enough, with a light breakfast and a joint apparition to the Ministry of Magic, and now Harry and Draco were fighting leftover death eaters who were way too familiar with unforgivable curses. As partners, in love and in career, they were absolutely unstoppable. Harry was insanely powerful, while Draco was controlled in his dealings. To see them come your way was harrowing.

The men had been called to a particularly secluded part of the Ministry, one where the death eaters were wreaking havoc. Harry didn’t know how they got in in the first place unless they were staff, which was entirely possible and had happened before. They made their way to the area, which appeared to be an almost warehouse-like structure. Shelves upon shelves of confiscated mystical items created a labyrinthine maze for them to navigate.

It didn’t take long for Harry to spot the offenders, and he tugged on Draco’s sleeve to get his attention, pointing out the men and women. Some of the guards and other miscellaneous staff of the Ministry were trying to hold off the eaters while they awaited the aurors, creating a colorful array of employees casting simple spells.

Children of workers cowared in the corners, as Hogwarts was out for the summer. The change in Harry was instantaneous as he saw them, his eyes practically glowing with his power. Harry jumped into the fight, taking on almost three men at once. Draco quickly shooed the employees without proper training as to protect them from harm, and then began fighting too.

They truly were a sight to behold. Harry danced around the room, thrumming with barely contained magic. His wand became a part of him, and he became a part of his power. He was positively entrancing and terrifying at the same time. He allowed instinct to mix with intelligence, which made him more deadly than most. Don’t let the glasses fool you; Harry Potter, he never missed. 

Draco held a different kind of composure. He was sure of himself, of his power. He was controlled, and he was constantly calculating and analyzing the situation. He was the perfect picture of elegance, his movements languid and strong at the same time. He was a ghost, his light steps impossible to detect. Draco Malfoy, you never saw him coming. 

The fight really didn’t take long, the death eaters easily contained and detained. Though they’d won fairly easily, Draco had felt there was something wrong with Harry. There was something wrong with the way he looked at the children with their parents, excitedly talking about ‘how cool that was!’ and how ‘they got to meet Harry Potter!’ He seemed wary and longing at the same time. His beautiful green eyes were so sad as he looked at those happy children, and Draco couldn’t understand exactly why. Of course he knew that Harry grew up with his Aunt and Uncle because his parents died, which he knows was traumatic, but he can’t imagine his Aunt and Uncle were too bad. 

The Minister of Magic let them go for the day for a job well done, though Harry remained silent for the duration of their floo powder transportation. When they arrived in their small home in London, Harry just walked away, a haunting look on his face. Draco decided to give him space for sometime, just to let him think things through. Harry was like that sometimes, pensive and dark, as he had every right to be.

So, Draco let him have his time, let him think. He heard no sound come from the bedroom where Harry had retreated to, so he figured he was probably sleeping. It had been a long day, after all. He didn’t come out for hours, not until Draco had finished making dinner and called him to eat. He emerged looking worse than before, his expression so broken it shattered Draco’s heart. He didn’t ask to be The Boy Who Lived.

They ate their dinner in silence. Draco was worried, but he knew that he wouldn’t get anything from Harry unless it was Harry that wanted to share. So, he didn’t pry. They finished their dinner, and continued their silence into the kitchen to wash the dishes. They knew they could easily use magic to do it, but it felt more intimate to do them together. 

They set their plates on the counter, and Draco turned to look at his love. All he wanted was for him to be happy, to live the life he deserves more than anyone in this world. Draco looked into the eyes of the man he loved, so full of sorrow that Draco couldn’t explain, and went to put his hand on Harry’s cheek. 

Just as he was lifting his hand, Harry flinched. Draco jerked his hand back, and instantly felt bad about it in case he’d scared Harry. Once Harry had opened his eyes again, Draco very slowly lifted his hand again, careful to keep it in his line of sight. Softly, gently, he caressed the face of his partner. Harry leaned into the touch, the cool hand of his lover bringing instant relief to him.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Draco cooed.

“I was just reminded of a lot today. You know, one of the boy’s parents slapped him for hiding in the corner when he’d told him to go under a table?” He breathed a disbelieving chuckle, “And I saw myself in that kid. They were just like that.”

“Who’s they, Harry?” Draco murmured softly, as if he were talking to a child.

“The Dursleys,” Harry whispered, almost timidly.

“What about them, love?” Draco gently encouraged him. He wouldn’t talk on his own.

Harry hesitated. He hadn’t really told anyone about Petunia, Vernon, or Dudley. Save for the Weasleys who’d mostly found out on their own. Harry hated talking about them, remembering everything they did. He didn’t want to burden Draco with the weight of his words. 

“It’s okay, Harry. I just want to understand. It’s not a burden,” Of course Draco knew what he’d been worried about, they’d been through this a lot.

So, Harry told him everything the Dursley’s did to him, from the starving to the beating to the blatant neglect. The things they’d done to him, it was horrendous. Draco was tempted to have a visit with them right in that moment, but he decided against it. He held Harry as he cried, as he cleansed himself of the memories and the horrors and let himself be loved. 

Sure, they were fearsome on the battlefield and quite an intimidating couple, but they really were just two boys in love who’d lived painful lives and were doing their best to keep going. In any case, no matter the problem, they had each other and that was all they needed.


End file.
